polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauritaniaball
Islamic Republic of Mauritaniaball |nativename = al-Cumhuriyat al-Islamiyat al-Muritaniya |image = Untitled-1502118107.png|2017-Present File:Mauritaniaball.png|1960-2017 |imagewidth = |caption = Does this look like the face of mercy? |reality = Islamic Republic of Mauritania |government = Islamic Republic |capital = Nouakchottball |affiliation = OICball African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball |personality = Always smiling... |language = Arabic |religion = Islam |friends = Franceball Another Smiling Friend Moroccoball Saudi Arabiaball Can into smiley face USAball Maliball UAEball |enemies = Countryballs who mock him for his never ending smile. 8ball Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball Name stealer ISISball Flag stealer Israelcube Qatarball Venezuelaball (PLEASE TURN YOUR "FROWN" UPSIDE DOWN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!) |likes = slaves, smiling, Fat Women, Joker, aid, 2017 Constitution Referendum, his new flag, being creepy |hates = Other countryballs who do not "learn" to smile..., 8balls, infidels, War, homosexually, being poor, Apple (for '''NOT updating my flag emoji) |founded = 28 November 1960 |ended = |onlypredecessor = French Mauritaniaball |predicon = French Mauritania |successor = |intospace = No, but can into smile |bork = smile smile, new flag new flag |status = New Flag! |notes =I'M NOT THIS GUY! }} is a countryball in Africa. He is a very obscure and not well known. What is well known is his flaming and sadistic smile imprinted onto his face. The red represents the blood of his victims... Not many people know how he got that very smile. it is said he got the smile from his own colonial mother, Franceball, after she was on a rampage and came across him. In her rage she said: Franceball}} She then proceeded to carve his signature smile onto his face. Ever since then he has become a monster. A monster of hatred and ironic sadness. Most countryballs stay well away from him unless they want to be greeted with the exact same fate he experienced. These days he just waits, despite all the other countryballs foolish enough to mock him, he waits. He waits not because of irrelevance; he waits not because of stupidity; he waits not because of his miserable life; he waits...for the perfect time to strike. If he is not waiting he will be "playing" with other countryballs making them "learn" his mothers lesson for all of them to bear. Despite Franceball's "incident", Mauritaniaball still loves his mother to this day...even if that means smiling... He was also the last country to abolish slavery, doing so in 1981. Flag Colors Family * Berbersball - Father * Franceball - Adoptive mother * Algeriaball - Adoptive brother * Tunisiaball - Adoptive brother * Moroccoball - Adoptive brother * Libyaball - Distant relative (Fourth cousin twice removed) * Western Saharaball - Adoptive brother Relations * Western Saharaball - we used to be at war with him but now we made peace and I recognize his sovereignty. * Saudi Arabiaball - Best friend in the middle East, he gives me big mosque in Nouakchottball * Algeriaball and Maliball - I love you guys because your southern part (Algeria) and Northern part (Mali) hold people that very culturally close to me * Sudanball - He was historically where I made a stop when going to Meccaball * Senegalball - The people in my south love you * Kuwaitball and UAEball - Arabs who give aid * Franceball - Mommy * Qatarball - I cut ties with you because you support ISISball * ISISball - worst enemy, remove! * Pontianak Sultanateball - STUPID FLAG STEALER Gallery Comics Reddit_TheReasonableCamel_Mauritania_wants_to_make_friends.png|Mauritania wants to make friends(TheReasonableCamel) Reddit_taongkalye_No_Mercy.png|No mercy... (taongkalye) WRDUq24.png Immigrant army.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Game of cups.jpg Emotions of Mauritane.png ABMf9ns.png Sd06SiH.png Smiles when Frowning.jpg la9mXZ1.png 3jlaxbk.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LzRdFjs.png Ifg7T0M.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'aGfXMD9.png QTxNZI5.png West Sahara Independence.png Tea Drinkers.png Mauri's Ambition.png Best Union.png Stranger.png The Parasite.png F9D3E819-C138-473D-9811-4F6F31B69BC1.png|Mauritaniaball from 1959-2017 liberiacoalmine.png * Mauritania: Time traveler,Mauritania: Time traveler 2,Mauritania: Time traveler 3,Mauritania: Time traveler 4 Links *Facebook page }} es:Mauritaniaball pt:Mauritaniaball zh:毛里塔尼亚球 Category:Africa m Category:Poor Category:Star and Crescent Category:Smile Category:Desert Category:North Africa Category:Human rights removers Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Mauritaniaball Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Three lines Category:Racist Category:Arab Leagueball